Second Empire of Finnittania
Finnittania is a country that formed after the creation of the Finn Cluster. Their only territory is the Finn Cluster, which is located inside Finn's Galaxy. They appeared to never have money problems, but they had to deal with the problems about an army of Right-winged extremists after the Confederates are defeated. They also had to fight off the group of anarchists and communists who wanted their government replaced. They are kinda similar to the Centinid Republic, and The Keejod Republic due to their grudge against the United 'Gees Galaxy. Their Government appears to be slightly authoritarian as the leader cannot be elected directly from the people, and the leader's term will last when the leader either died or renounced. It is also known as the Police appeared to be highly militarized despite not being at Marital Law. Despite being slightly an authoritarian government, the people are happy with it. Lifespan list of the National Classification First Empire: 1500-1990 Kingdom: 1990-2014 Republic: 2014-2016 Second Empire: 2016-??? Society The Finnittanian Society is known for many things unlike most Americans who are liberal, the Finnittanians are considered to be Nationalist as they are willing to serve their countries. The Finnittanian Society appeared to strongly oppose the Genderfluid theory due to the obvious fact that there is only 2 genders, and almost all the Finnittanians said "Once a male/female, always a male/female. They viewed anyone who believed in Genderfluid theory as insane people. Unlike the American Music Industry, which is filled with crap rap and pop, Finnittania's Music Industry is filled with Heavy Metal, Orchestra and others, while Mainstream Pop and Rap is considered to be a cultural taboo due to their war against the "Gangsta" Culture, wanting the culture to die off completely. Which explains the large presence of Lynch Mobs attacking the thugs. Culture Their culture is well-known for being the birthplace of numerous generals and scientists there as their military and their education system is being funded excessively despite that some of their allies' education system is slightly superior to them. Their Culture can somewhat makes them ready for war, and they can possibly declare war on the nearby nation if their culture is ridiculous in Finnittanian Standards. Reasons for their Declaration of War The Finnittanians can declare war on the nation for many reasons below. Betrayal The Finnittanians can declare war on the nation for being betrayed either in the beginning, middle, or the end of the war. They can even be betrayed when not at war. The Sciotics are well known to be an example for this. Ridiculous Culture The Finnittanians can declare war because they viewed their culture as absolutely ridiculous. They are willing to remove all traces of the enemy nation's ridiculous culture. Trumpland and Kanyeland is known to be an example of this. Huge threat to Finnittania/allies They can declare war when the Enemy Nation appears to be viewed as a huge threat to The Big Four. The Armagetian Federal Republic (despite not declaring war yet) and the Cytrons are known to be an example of this. Being a Nuisance They can declare war on a nation for being a nuisance to them. Trumpland and Kanyeland is known to be an example of this. Former Territories * Unknown Star Cluster: It was once a territory that were part of Finnittania, until they gained independence, American Revolutionary War-style during the war against the Sciotics. It was now ruled by the United Stars of Finnterica. * The Sackiverse: The Sackiverse was one of Finnittania's territories that were taken during the Great Invasion war. They gained independence since Finnittania offers them to gain independence to start a life as a country, which they accept. * The Sciotus Clusters: A small group of star clusters that they once stole from the Sciotic, they also gained independence for the same reasons the Sackiverse did. List of known Territories in Galaxies Finn's Galaxy (Mainland Province) * The Finn Cluster (Capital) * Some star clusters near the capital [[United 'Gees Galaxy|U'nited 'Gees Galaxy']]' (Weegetia Province)' * A small star cluster on the Southwestern Region. Information about this nation Capital: Finnojuaro, Earth-719 Major Religion: None, they are either Agnostics or Atheists Minor Religion: Catholicism Population: 70 Trillion Advancement Technology: It is slightly more advanced than a typical nation in the Trolliverse. It later increased due to Finn ruling the nation, causing their superweapons to be worked on in.. Neutrality: 20% Life Expectancy: 110-130, it expand as the Finnittanians invest more in Education (Which speeds up the process), and Healthcare. Government: Monarchy (formerly), Finnism (Currently) Official Language: It's obviously English Currency: Finnittanian Pounds ( ̶F̶P̶) Economy: Good Civil Rights: Good Political Rights: Good List of Important Personnels Leader: Finn Mertens Minister of Defense: Mortellis Head Commander: Awriwan Head Scientist: Laris Treasurer: Xerxis History Creation The Empire of Finnittania was created by Finnlings, who were also formed after the creation of the Finn Cluster. They began to expand their influence in Finn's Galaxy, such as conquering small nations that are too weak to live in order to welcome them into their country. The Past The Nation is known to be ruled by Charles Quinterg II the Great, who is well known for renotivating the military during the war against the nearby hostile nation in Finn's Galaxy, who is ruled by an oppressive Matriarch who wanted Finnittania to collapse due to the rejection of the Genderfluid theory. The war is still ongoing as of today. The Quinterg Dynasty continues through the ages until the leader dies from old age with the members refusing to take power, causing the nation to be ruled by a Fakegee, who turned it into a Kingdom, until plunging it into the Dark Ages by entering many complex wars such as the Finno-Scio War and the Great Invasion War. Finn's Rise to Power During the aftermath of the Unification War, Finn (Who lived in Magna's Galaxy during the time) decides to rise into power after the Fakegee renounced, He attempted to turn a nation into an Empire due to the fact that he liked it when it was an Empire before, but some random guy persuaded him to turn it into a Republic instead. Finn reluctantly turned it into a republic and started his rule. The Golden Age Finnittania quickly became a Superpower due to the fact that Finn decided to fix everything that occured during the Dark Ages. Finnittania then starts to give some of their territories independence because they don't feel like keeping it. Finnittania has started their expedition to the Northern Trolliverse to start some relations with it. The First nation they encountered is Awesominia. During The Age of Anarchy, Finnittania started annexing the region of the UGG that is filled with Finnists. Finnittania also got into many wars that aren't as complex as the others such as the Finno-Pickleodivic War, and the Finno Civil War The Birth of the Second Empire Finn decides to start a Voting Poll to see if anyone wanted the Empire to come back. Surprisingly, they voted to start the Second Empire. Finn then decided to start the Second Empire with the beginning of the Mertens Dynasty. Finnittania decided to participate in the Universal War against the Imperialist Armagetians as an attempt to protect their close ally that were treated like "brothers". Rumored Inventions There are rumors about any technologies that Finnittania will probably use during the war. * Finnittanianized Cytron: The Supreme Cytrons that were captured and reprogrammed by the Finnittanian Mechanics and Scientists in order to fight the threats. Unlike the average Cytrons, they opposed the Robot Supremacists due to having morals. They are a huge pain in the butt to fight if they swarmed you in numbers. * Blackhole Cannon: The Blackholes can be generated inside the cannon to suck in the enemy troopers and vehicles. Useful for dealing with large hordes. Inventions revealed * Weegee Virus Sterilizer: Formerly a rumor, this invention can be used to sterilize the Weegee Virus. It can be used to prevent multiple soldiers from being Weegified during the war. This can be annoying to anyone who used the Weegee Virus as a biological weapon as it sterilizes it, But unfortunately for Finnittania, it is only used to defend the territories instead of crippling the United 'Gees' military strength. * The Beetlesite Swarm: Some beetle-like creatures that can swarm an enemy and inject some poisonous liquid in them (Emp substance if attacking a robotic creature). It's not as deadly as the Grey Goo, and the Nanobot Organic Swarm besides that it can be as deadly as the Nanobot Organic Swarm as some say. Relations with other Nations * United Stars of Finnterica: The relations appeared to be similar to a Father-Son relationship, as Finnittania appears to look out for Finnterica besides comparing them to a Stereotypical American. Finnittania also help Finnterica fight off the Confederates during the Civil War. * [[Armagetian Kingdom|'Armagetian Kingdom']]:' Armagetia is one of Finnittania's closest allies, which they collabrated in many aspects, research, and others. * [[Centinid Republic|'Centinid Republic]]:' The relations are friendly as they collabrated in the battle against the Simonese, and research as well as trading. Their relations is premade during Finn and Magna Weegeepede's adventure. * [[United 'Gees Galaxy|'United 'Gees Galaxy]]:' The relations appeared to be rather cold and Finnittania had a grudge against them after the Great Invasion War. The relations appears to worsen after the new leaders are appointed in the UGG when Weegee fell terminally ill, which the brink of a war could probably be sparked. Finnittania took few of it's territories during The Age of Anarchy. * [[Democratic Union of Norish|'Democratic Union of Norish]]:' The relations appeared to be friendly in terms of trade and research. However, Finnittania is monitoring the Norish to ensure that their main religion doesn't enforce their religious law on their civilians. The Norish Immigrants are composed of those from Orthodox Christians due to Finnittanians strictly enforcing immigration policy to ensure that the Main Religion didn't spread to their own territory. The Policy is also enforced to prevent Communism from spreading, which any Norish Immigrant who were revealed to be communists were either deported or executed. * [[Sciotic Empire|'Sciotic Empire]]:' They hated each other due to the betrayal at the Sackiverse after clearing off the infected. During the war against eachother, Finnittania managed to steal their territories. Their relations started to improve since today. * [[United Federal Republic of Craterna|'United Federal Republic of Craterna]]:' Finnittania and Craterna appears to be friendly with each other due to their trading and the peaceful independence. The trade consists of food, weapons, and inventions. They are also ready to defend eachother in case of war. * 'Myria's Sector: The relations are unknown, but during the War of the Creepy Crawlies, Finnittania's relations with the nation was shattered when some FI6 agents were killed in the process during the mission. Finnittania is currently planning for a battle... * [[Armagetian Federal Republic|'Armagetian Federal Republic']]:' They are currently fighting each other to the death in a War. * [[Republic of Awesominia|'Republic of Awesominia]]: Awesominia became the first Northern Country to open relations to eachother. The Relations appeared to be good, but they aren't fully allies yet. List of Province Flags Finnittanian Mainland Flag.png|The Flag of the Mainland containing parts of Finn's Galaxy with the Finn Cluster inside. Province of Weegetia Flag.png|The Flag of Weegetia, containing some territory from the United 'Gees Galaxy. Trivia * Finnittania is one of the first nation to have Civilians defend the territories due to high population of nationalists. * It is rumored that Finnittania is working on a cure in case of war... * Finnittania is one of the first countries to boycott Weegball and the Weegee Bowl, who later spread the boycott to other countries such as the Centinid Republic, Awesominia, and others. Category:Superpowers Category:The Big Four Category:Empires